


投名状

by PhotonTiaL



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotonTiaL/pseuds/PhotonTiaL
Summary: The English version:https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497682看 Reeno的《红屋》后脑补的支线剧情。跟佐一起坏掉的豆子，无意义地搞车。佐是高层玩具，mob佐前提的钢焰
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, King Bradley/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 11





	投名状

++++

“把他的拇指带过来，你就自由了，去吧。”

布拉德雷说出这句话，好像讨论的不是血与肉的交易。爱德华内心泛起酸水，还有一些过于猛烈地突突跳着的气息。他看着被拴在十字架上血糊糊的男人，像受刑的圣子，十足的恶趣味。他又用眼角的余光看了眼布拉德雷，平静的毫不掩饰的嘲讽，与轻蔑，好像在说：

你能做什么？

爱德华想清一清嗓子，却因为焦虑差点噎在喉咙里，最终用一种毫无底气的声音逼迫自己说出来，“我办不到。”他抬起头看向布拉德雷，发出声音后剩下的部分就没那么难了。爱德华尽量用沉稳的，不带暴戾的步调向前走去，大总统没有动，饶有趣味地旁观少年的选择。

爱德华走向他的前上司，黑发男人因为熟悉的轻重不均匀的脚步声紧张起来，呼吸声在眼罩后面起伏。爱德华走到一步之遥，缓缓蹲下，然后几乎是跪在他面前，虔诚地双手捧起罗伊的脸，不顾所有血迹污渍和不明的体液，亲吻他。马斯坦因为这没有预告的亲吻僵住，扭曲着身体想要逃开，被粗犷的束缚框在原地，一寸也不能动。这和平时一样，又和平时完全不一样。爱德华亲吻得十分投入，让马斯坦颤抖着发出呜咽声，嘴里模糊的词语介于“离开”和“不”之间。这倒是新鲜。少年不按常理出牌的行为从没让布拉德雷失望过。他发泄的是什么，追求的又是什么，都明晃晃地摆在台面上，但总归是意料之外的。

“你拒绝了我。”爱德华放开他糜烂的唇，伸出右手解开罗伊脑后的绳结，眼罩落在他们身体之间。男人眼神中湿润的惊恐和恼火，盯着爱德华的鞋尖。爱德华强迫他的下巴抬起来，“就因为这个？”

“爱德华……”罗伊试图吐出这几个字，“不要……听他说的。”

少年的钢之手伸进他脑后的黑发间，向后拉扯到脖颈与后背形成直角，跟刚刚虔诚而温柔的吻完全不同，有些强硬的颤抖的暴戾的情绪混进来了，爱德华不知道是在刻意压抑它们还是释放，“叫我钢。”他面无表情地欣赏着男人陡变的神情，好像神的羔羊终于变成了狩猎者。

他们安静了漫长的一秒钟，爱德华终于下定决心。“我会为你工作。”他侧过头，梗着脖子对大总统说，“但我要他。”

布拉德雷仍旧遥远地站在那里，“这可不行。他还有很多工作。”

爱德华撇了撇嘴。“没关系。你们尽可以继续教他工作。但我要成为这个房间里的一员。当我想要他的时候，我希望他是我的。”

“可以考虑。”布拉德雷回复道，似乎也有些惊讶了，“你觉得这样就可以？”

少年耸了耸肩，曲起膝盖抵住男人松懈的胸口，将他钉在墙上，最后一丝挪动的可能都堵住。“我想要他，从很久以前就开始。”他甚至发出一声轻笑，“我想我得感谢你们。”他不在乎布拉德雷是否相信这番说辞，该说服的是谁都不一定。

“没问题。”大总统终于给出肯定的答复，“从今天就可以开始。他是你的了。”但是大总统并没有走。

爱德华该开始他想做的事情。男人眼中因为震怒和悲愤染上的一点神采也暗淡下去，恢复了了无生息的黯然模样。他张着嘴，像金鱼吐出泡沫，呼吸着维持生存的气体。

罗伊被拉扯着项圈提起来，哗啦啦的锁链碰撞声与爱德华用牙齿捉住他嘴唇后肆意弄出的水声混合，他赤裸着被身形仍小于自己的男孩压在红墙上，小腿因为早先无情的折磨还微微抽搐。爱德华抚摸过他后背层叠的鞭痕，金属与肌肤的交错带着安抚的味道。但安抚立刻又被狠狠攥住臀肉的五指印取代了，因为爱德华在他身体里摸到胶质的玩具，就在刚刚所有难堪的交涉发生的时候，这些玩具就在罗伊体内被温暖着，加热到高于肌肤表面的温度，抽出时突然涌出不均匀的黏液连罗伊自己都能感受到。

爱德华仅用食指和中指捅进去测试了一下，就迫不及待地顶进去。罗伊的后脑撞在墙上，一下又一下，他做这种事的时候那种放空的感觉又回来了，好像他的意识并不在这具躯壳里，而是漂浮在几米的上空，漠然看着一切的发生。但这次不一样，这次是金发的小孩趴在他身上，再怎么凶狠也还像是渴求注意的幼犬用没长开的尖牙啃咬他的脖子。罗伊的意识没法休息，只得睁着无神的眼睛越过爱德华的肩膀，观察布拉德雷的表情。他看起来有一点被挑起兴趣的满意，有点警戒，但更多的还是一如既往俯瞰的神色。

男人收回目光，疼痛拯救了他，使他能从计划被突然打乱的脑内高速旋转中喘口气，感官全都被他的小孩占据了，下身凶猛的冲撞，肩膀上的啃咬，腰部掐进去掐在所有旧日伤痕上却如此清晰地传导给他，好像他能感受到爱德华每一根指节上油脂的纹路。罗伊放任自己靠在施暴者身上，张开嘴用颤抖的喘息声展示他的服从。

过了不到二十分钟，爱德华泄去力气，让他重新落回地上，又将疲软的东西塞进他的嘴里。罗伊含住它舔舐吮吸，一切都和其他时候没有太大区别。除了爱德华最后又跪了下来，双手扶着他的肩膀，紧紧捏着，用嘴型以几不可闻的声音让他看到：“对不起。”

布拉德雷终于转身离开了。

++++


End file.
